The Testarossa Incident: Book 1
by Komidol
Summary: Fate Testarossa Harlown is a beautiful, smart, and kind individual. Fate T. Harlown is loved by just about everyone she knows. Fate T. Harlown will do anything to protect what she loves. Fate, Nanoha, and Chrono Centric.


Fate Testarossa Harlown, Nanoha Takamachi's best friend.

Fate Testarossa Harlown, Vivio's mama.

Fate Testarossa Harlown, lightning squadron's leader.

Fate Testarossa Harlown, the enforcer of the Time and Space Administration Bureau.

Fate Testarossa Harlown, the amazing S(SS)-class magus.

Fate Testarossa Harlown is a beautiful, smart, and kind individual. Fate T. Harlown is loved by just about everyone she knows.

If she had picked that T to stand for Takamachi when she was younger, maybe this never would have happened...

* * *

"Nanoha! Wake up already!" Fate opened their bedroom door rather roughly. Usually she was the one who slept in. She was surprised to see Nanoha still sleeping on their bed despite her loud voice. Then the cellphone goes off.

Nanoha mopes around in her bed, the cellphone drops off the bed. She searches for it under the blankets, until her arm pokes out from under the covers, grabs it, turns it off, and Nanoha snuggles back up in bed, and plops her head onto a pillow.

Fate's amazed every time she sees it. It's been the same way for over thirteen years. This is the only way Nanoha Takamachi gets up in the morning, outside of Bardiche's loud alarm clock. She saw it for the first time when she stayed over her house when they were nine years of age – now, the twenty two year old wakes up the same way.

Some things never change.

Fate went down to the kitchen and looked at the calender, as she made Nanoha's coffee. A nine year old Vivio sat eating cereal – Earth food was loved in this house. As Fate glared at the date, it seemed familiar, but she couldn't seem to remember what was special about it. Probably some Earth holiday, she figured. But that didn't matter! Today was Fate's first day off from mission for weeks, and she intended to go out and have fun with her best friend, and their daughter. Nanoha seemed to hog the Vivio love a lot, so she intended to spend the day with the both of them, the evening with Vivio, and the night messing around with Nanoha. They decided not to have a formal relationship, but from time to time the nights got rather lonely and..."Fate-mama!"

"NYAAAAAAA!" Nanoha shouted louder in that instant than any wound Fate could deal her with Bardiche. Scalding hot coffee in your face first thing in the morning, oh and all Nanoha had on was a bra, too...

"What's with you today!" Nanoha shouted, rushing to the sink, grabbing paper towels.

"What do you mean what's with me today...it was just an accident." Fate stated the obvious.

"No, not just an accident! You haven't been here in weeks, and when I do see you you're always in a daze, and you have to yell in the morning and spill coffee..." Nanoha started off with a shout but by the end of her sentence her voice died down with the temperature of the coffee on her, as she ran a wet paper towel across her face.

Vivio looked up from her seat, dressed in her Saturday clothes, glad to not have school today. "Nanoha-mama's right...Fate-mama's been mopy lately..."

"Oh, so you're both against me huh?" Nanoha and Vivio looked toward each other, nodded, and stared back at Fate. "Lovely. Well, I guess that means we shouldn't goto the Cocoa Swoosh like I was planning today, huh, Vivio?" Fate held up three tickets.

Vivio dropped her spoon in her cocoa crunch cereal. "You mean...the Cocoa Swoosh Park...the one with the water roller-coaster rides, free chocolate cereal at every stand, and the Cocoa Adventure Bunny Spectacular?" Vivio stared intently at Fate while Nanoha finished removing the coffee from her chest with multiple papertowels.

"That's the one. I think I'll just go myself though, maybe I'll bring Subaru and Tea..."

"No." Vivio was now standing, white shirt and sky blue skirt, red eye of determination and green eye of observation - now ready for battle.

"Oh, oh, what's this? Ready for combat already?" Fate smiled, kneeling to Vivio's height. "Are you willing to fight for it?" Fate waved the tickets in front of her.

"Don't tease her, she's not five anymore. She'll remember this and scold it for you later." Nanoha said, returning from the laundry room with a new pink shirt.

Vivio eyed the tickets. This was it, her first true battle. She was ready. She stares Fate, her former mama and now enemy, in the eye...and lunges!

Only to have herself restricted by bind magic. Fate smiles at the frustrated Vivio, trying frantically to escape. After a few seconds, Vivio realizes it's useless, and looks back up at Fate, with a surprisingly serious look on her face. "Vivio..."

Vivio felt the binds release as Fate pulled her hand down and placed the ticket in her small hand. "I hope you never have to fight." Fate then smiled. "If you do, make sure it's for the people you love." Fate stood and brushed Vivio's hair lightly, leaving a confused Vivio, staring at the ticket she was just given.

------------

A placeholder for the epic I've been mentioning in my other stories. This is going to be a long one...


End file.
